Eternity
by faerieinlove
Summary: Love may be complicated, but at least I still try. Suzume can be a pain sometimes, but I still love her, more than anyone else does. More than Sensei does. And I, Mamura Daiki, vow to embrace her for eternity. (A Mamura x Suzume fanfic)
1. Intro

**HI GUYS!**

**So, I'm trying to write in a totally different way...**

**It's a Mamura x Suzume! xD**

**(sorry to those who ship shishio and suzume, **

**bc i actually ship both but i chose mamura C:)**

**But hope you like it!**

*** a friendly reminder, this story isnt 100% based**

**on the manga**

It's almost Christmas, and I've been dating Suzume for almost a year now. Everyday we would walk home together, and hangout every now and then. But everyone keeps on telling me we're progressing really slow and that I should make the first move. I wonder what's with them. Our relationship's just fine. I mean, as a boy, I... do think about _those _stuff. But I've promised Suzume's uncle that I won't act rash.

It's a week before Christmas now. And school holidays in two days. As I walk past Nekota-san and Kameyoshi-san, they were talking about gifts. _Gifts... I wonder what I should get for Suzume. _So, today after school I decided to ask her. "Oi," I called for her. She faced me with a blank face. "Hm? What is it, Mamura?" she asked. "Would you like to come to our house for a Christmas party? Dad invited you." I lied. There wasn't a Christmas party to begin with. But I figured dad would hold one anyway.

"Hm.. I'll ask uncle." Suzume answered, still blank. "Ah! I'm okay here, your house is that way right? I'll text you!" She waved as her silhouette slowly fades away. I watched until she was completely out of my sight and walked on back home.

_...Secretly... I checked my phone for text messages..._

**So this is just a short intro!**

**I'm just trying another way of writing**

**so I hope it's okay!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- C**


	2. Misunderstandings

**Hey guys!**

**It's the new chap!**

**I enjoy writing this, so I guess**

**I'll continue writing.**

**Enjoyyy**

In my office, I started sorting out my paperwork and prepared to leave. "Bye, Shishio-sensei!" Aomori-sensei waved at me. "Don't stay too long!" I waved back at him. The teachers are really friendly here. Even though I've been teaching here for a while, I've never got bored here, especially because of... "Chun-chun..." I muttered under my breath. I looked out of the window and sighed. _So many memories of Chun-chun,eh...? _Holidays were coming and this one's quite long... I've never hated holidays my whole life. Chun-chun changed my whole life I guess.

After a whole lot of sorting, I finally got to leave. I went back home and took a long nice bath. After that, I've decided to just smoke and enjoy the sunset on my balcony. I sighed. _How many times have I sighed today? _I took out a cigarette and lit it. I know cigarettes are bad for health.. and I'm a teacher and all. But it relaxes me whenever I'm stressed. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Yo, Satsuki!" Tsubomi chirped **(A/N: Shishio's ex-GF)**. "How come you've been coming here every week?" I asked as I brought her in. "Don't you have work?" "Didn't I tell you? I took a three week break!" she exclaimed. "I want to celebrate Christmas too, y'know..." I gave her an unsure look. "What does that have to do with me?" "Let's go to Yukichi's place!" At Yuki-chan's name, I froze. How long has it been since we talked?

"Yuki-chan.. huh.." I muttered. Tsubomi seems to hear me and said,"Oh, right... never mind. We can go somewhere els-" "It's fine." I interrupted. "I want to clear up the misunderstanding between us." Tsubomi smiled. "I see! I'll contact him now!" I went back to the balcony as Tsubomi called Yuki-chan, it seems it went unexpectedly smooth. I hope I don't get nervous next week, and...

_...I sure do hope I get to see Chunchun._

**Alrighttt**

**that's all I had in mind right now.**

**I hope you guys noticed, but I'm doing different**

**POVs for every chap!**

**And i might consider on shortening my chapters**

**what do you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading, though!**

**- C**


	3. Gifts

**Hey everyonee!**

**So, yes its a new chapter!**

**Enjoy reading!**

Christmas is here. It's 5pm now and Mamura's christmas party is at 5:30. He invited me to his house to celebrate with him, I hope it'll be fun. Yuyuka-chan has a date with Togyū-senpai today, too. I'm so happy for her! They finally started dating after 2 months of hesitation. Seems that Yuyuka still can't really express her real feelings...

Anywaaaay, I hope Mamura's dad cooks lots of delicious food. I feel my drool coming out at the thought of it. I checked the time, it was 5:10. I stood up from my bed and got ready to leave. "I'm leaving, uncle!" I exclaimed. "Don't stay alone in a room with Mamura-kun!" he shouted back. "Oka-Oof!" I had bumped into someone when I opened the door. "Ah, sorry!" a familiar voice apologized. I looked up. It was sensei.

"A-ah sorry, Chunchun!" he apologized once more. "Ah!" he realised that he was calling me that nickname again. I saw that Tsubomi-san was with him too. "Hi, Suzume-chan!" she chirped. She always has a cheerful air around her. "Long time no see, Tsubomi-san." I greeted. I checked the time on my phone. 5:20! I'm going to be late! I hurriedly rushed past Tsubomi-san and Sensei.

After running for 5 minutes, I finally reached Mamura's house. Mamura was standing outside, holding a little box. "M..Mamura..!" I panted. He noticed me and shouted back, "You're late, baka!". "Why are you waiting out here? It's cold, you know?" I asked. "I wanted to give you this." he handed me the little box he had been holding.

"What is this?" I asked, curious. "It's your gift." he simple answered. "Open it." I untied the pink ribbon around the little box and opened its cover. Inside was a necklace, a silver-chained necklace with a heart amulet. "It's.. cute." I felt my face heaten up. "It looks expensive, how did you buy this?" "I had a part-time job these past few days." Mamura stated. "Here, I got a gift for you too." I rummaged through my bag. I took out a wrapped object. "Here! I brought a pair of gloves!" It was a pair of black gloves made out of stiches. "..Gloves?" he asked. "Did you sew it yourself?"

I nodded shyly. "Though I pricked myself 100 times." I showed him all of my bandaged fingers. "HAHA! Better take care of yourself next time." he teased. After chatting for a few minutes, we went in and had a nice dinner. Mamura's dad even gave me a little pack of home-made cookies. We made gingerbread houses too! It was so much fun. I wish my time with Mamura would never end...

_...I was slowly falling in love once again._

**Okayy! So, this chapter was kinda longer,**

**since it was a Mamura and Suzume's lovey dovey time idek.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! Do review if you can :D**

**Expect the new chapter soon!**

**- C**


	4. White Christmas

**HEY GUYS!**

**I've been busy with school nowadays**

**sorry for the late updates... but HOLIDAYS ARE COMIN**

**celebrate with mehh *^***

**Anyways, enjoyyy!**

Suzume came rushing between Tsubomi and I. It seems she had an important appointment with Mamura. "What are _you _doing here?" Yuki-chan asked in a sarcastic tone. "Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to see him, Tsubomi-chan?" "Oh, come on, Yukichi." she started. "It's christmas! Celebrate, drink beer, be happy!" Yuki-chan seemed to be more offended. "…Look. He hurt my niece's heart. I wouldn't want to see a guy like him ever again in my life." he stated. "Right now, Suzume's already with Mamura-kun, so why dont you just give up?"

I just stayed silent. Everything he said was true. Tsubomi seemed to be pressured because of Yuki-chan. "Yuki-chan's right.." I murmured. "I won't disturb you any further, let's go, Tsubomi." I slowly walked out of the cafe. Tsubomi got flustered. "E-eh? Come on, Shishio, just talk things out with him." she whispered. I turned around and faced her. "Yuki-chan doesn't even regard me as a friend anymore!" It seems I shouted too loud. "...Sorry." I covered my face out of embarrassment.

_...I just want to get out of this place. _

Tsubomi seemed to have read my mind. She pulled me along and said, "Let's go find somewhere else to celebrate Christmas!" I smiled. She always knew how to cheer me up. I gazed up at the dark skies of winter, and a white soft object fell right on my nose. _Snow...?_ "Ahaa! It's snowing!" Tsubomi cheered. Her reaction reminded me of how Chun-chun and I spent Christmas together last year. I wish it would've been the same up to this year.

We found a small pub in the area and ordered some beer. "Aren't couples supposed hangout and exchange gifts or somethin'?" The bartender asked as he prepared our drinks. We looked at each other and laughed. "We're not a couple!" we said together. After our drinks are done, we clinked our glasses. "Hey... what happened between you and Suzume-chan?" Tsubomi asked. I guess I still hadn't had the chance to tell her.

"I told her to stop seeing me," I simply answered. "There must be more." I gulped. Tsubomi was sharp as ever. "Yuki-chan found out about our relationship.. and wanted me to stop seeing her." Unconsciously, I started to reminisce the times with Chun-chun, and tears start to flow down my cheeks. "...I... loved her so much..." Tsubomi patted my back. "I know." she said. "And she knows that too," I didn't know what made me feel so emotional. I ended spending my whole Christmas crying over Chun-chun.. and troubling Tsubomi. I'm not sure if Christmas wishes exist.. but if it does..

_My wish would be able to see Chun-chun again..._

**Okay! So, this might've been really weird.**

**But I just thought that the part where Shishio cried was good lmao**

***SO PROUD OF MYSELF RN* **

**Anyway, please review/favourite if you enjoyed it!**

**Thankss :***

**- C**


	5. I Won't Lose

**Hey guys!**

**I'm wondering if I should make my chapters shorter...**

**Wdyt?**

**Anyways enjoy this chap!**

_New Years... _Sometimes I think time moves way too fast. I bet sooner or later it would be my first anniversary with Suzume. Dad's holding _another _party, knowing Suzume would come. My dad favours her, I wonder why. Is it because she's my girlfriend? I was up watching my favourite TV show when Suzume called. "What's up?" I answered. "Are you going anywhere for new years?" She asked. "Uh, my dad's having a party. Can you come?" "Ah.. Sorry! My uncle's taking me to the temple. And I'm visiting my family for a week." "Oh.. it's okay. Let's meet at school." I tried to act all cool about it, but it seems I couldn't. _So.. basically I would be spending both New Years Eve and New Years Day without Suzume... _I feel like my mind was about to explode. My face started heating up. _I sure **AM**_ _gonna miss her.._

The next day I went down to the grocery store to buy some drinks. As I went to the cashier to pay, I spot a familiar looking person.. it was Shishio-sensei. The thought of him breaking Suzume's heart disgusts me. I looked away and paid for my drink, as I was about to leave, I felt a hand pat me lightly on my shoulder. And you've guessed it, it was _him. _"Yo, Mamura-kun." he said with a smile. He was wearing a brown beanie and brown leather jacket, with black jeans. We ended up buying a couple more drinks and went to a nearby bench to sit and chat.. _What a nuisance. _"So, Mamura-kun, how's you relationship going?" "It's... fine I guess."

"I wish I could apologize to Chunchun." he started. "After she left me.. it's like a big hole had been carved in my body." he paused. "You know what I mean?" I nodded slightly. "What I'm saying is.." he turned to face me. "..after I get the chance to apologize, I'm going to steal her back." With that face of his, I wasn't sure if he was serious. His mature-looking expression had disappeared. For some reason, he seems pitiful. "I won't lose to you." I talked back. "Suzume would _never _go back to you. I know her way better than you do.. _Sensei._" That last word may have seemed a little sarcastic. I walked past him as our shoulders brushed.

There's definitely no way I'm losing Suzume.

Because she doesn't deserve that man.

_She deserves me._

**Haaaiiii!**

**That's the end of this chappie. :3**

**Did you enjoy it?**

**Write your feed back in the _reviews_!**

**Thanks :* 3**

**- C**


End file.
